


detonation

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Burns, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Explosions, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: the plan worked.tommy laid in the grass, staring up at the sky, simply waiting for it to be over, waiting for death.worried about how long tommy was gone, sam went looking, and found the boy bleeding out in the forest.he was past saving.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1208
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Cute MCYT





	detonation

**Author's Note:**

> tw//  
> -death  
> -explosion burns  
> -injury  
> -gore  
> -major angst

tommy was suspicious. 

well, no, that wasn’t right, he himself wasn’t suspected of anything, but he was incredibly wary of niki, who had been unusually smiley all day. after she joined him to fetch logs for sam, she had put up with his talking for once, not snapping back and joking along like she usually did. she had denied anything being wrong, trailing behind him with a sly grin, but tommy could see her hands twitching with excitement, the sadistic glint in her eyes, and he was pretty sure the cape draped over her shoulders was wilburs, and it still smelt faintly of ash. 

he rambled on about avengers as long as he could, desperate to silence the panicked yells in his mind to turn and run, not to trust niki.

but she was his friend.

so he ignored it.

his communicator buzzed in his pocket for the third time in three minutes. apparently, tubbo was doing something with nukes or some shit, and he wanted the nuke site to be clear, whatever that meant. tommy offhandedly mentioned it to niki, and the glint in her eyes terrified him.

she claimed it was just her being excited to see what tubbo had been working on for so long, but the way she kept slipping behind trees to send little messages over the communicator put him on edge.

the moment he heard the message on the communicator, he looked down at it, seeing tubbo announce that the nuke was being deployed within seconds. he tilted his head up to look towards niki, tell her the news, but he was met with an empty forest.

the trees loomed over him, seemingly circling him and keeping him hostage in the dense forest. his breathing sped up, eyes jerking around warily, turning around in a circle and eyeing every figure-shaped shadow. “niki?” he called out, forcing his confident façade back on, but the way his voice cracked with nerves betrayed him.

he could've sworn he heard a faint laugh, so he grew louder, “niki! hey, where did you go?! niki!?” 

that's when he heard it, a painful sound in the air above him, it was a sharp noise, and its volume made tommy feel as if his ears were bleeding. with a glance up, he saw the nuke, flying over his head and his eyes widened.

“niki!” he screamed, not wanting her to have wondered further into the forest, closer to the nuke. 

then the blast came, and all he was aware of was nois _ e noise noise _ and agonising pain erupting from his bones.

it sounded as if a shotgun had been fired inside of his head, and he clasped his hands over his ears to shield himself from the bang. then there was what sounded like several thunderclaps at the same time, a deafening, head-splitting crack echoing through the air.

the noise was the least of his worries (despite the blood that dribbled down from his ears and the screaming, ringing noise in his ears). the pain was more noticeable.

he felt himself get flung backwards, and something vaguely resembling ash enter his lungs. harsh coughs racked his body as he slumped against a tree, body shaking so violently that he could tell that if he was stood, his legs would fully collapse on him. his body felt as if he was submerged in lava, a boiling heat crashing over him. 

what surprised him was not the warmth, but the fact that when he looked down, his skin was charred, harsh, black burns littering it. blood poured from the wounds, especially the ones that were gashes caused by the exploding pieces of shrapnel they were numb, but from the gory look of it, tommy could tell the numbness would subdue quickly, leaving him in agony.

he breathed in shakily, his lungs burning further with every breath, tears clinging to his lower eyelashes at the stinging sensation.

“ni-niki!” he called out weakly, but his voice was drowned out by the echoing sound of faint bangs. his throat flamed at the movement, and he hunched over, clawing at his throat in a panicked attempt to stop the pain. 

after a minute of silence, he’d accepted that niki wasn’t coming. with shaking hands and a worrying amount of energy, he picked up his communicator, a grimace settling on his face as he checked for a death notification, making sure niki was okay.

there was nothing.

he lifted a finger, moving to send a whisper to niki, but his hands shook violently and his fingers were blackened, fingerprints burned off, his touch on the screen rendered useless. with a sob, he let it collapse to the floor, a breath rattling out of him, just glad that niki was alive. then he realised that she was the one who’d lead him there, she had told him to wait there while she ran to collect something, she had left him alone deep in the forest on the bomb site.

a faint memory arose, and he could vaguely remember niki talking to tubbo about where exactly the bomb site was. 

tears slipped down his cheeks as he hunched over with a whimper, the pain finally beginning to kick in. blood had soaked him, and the crimson liquid had dyed his shirt a rusted brown colour, drying and scratching against his skin painfully.

he was woozy, feeling light-headed as his hands twitched at his sides. his head lolled against his shoulder, blinking slowly, eyelids painfully heavy. he slumped down from his place against the tree, laying on the dirt floor of the clearing, alone.

leaves crunched behind him, and he could hear the faint sound of boots approaching him. “tommy?” 

he recognised the voice to be sams, and, with a glance upwards that took a scary amount of energy, he saw the man stood at the edge of the clearing, mouth agape, eyes wide with horror.

“s’m,” tommy responded weakly, moving to wave but succeeding in nothing more than a slight forearm raise. 

sam ran over to his side, falling to his knees and tugging off his creeper-style gasmask. he raised a hand to gently touch the black burns covering his face.. tommy leaned into the touch, drowsy and disorientated. “what happened?” he asked softly, making a point of staying quiet after noticing the blood painted across tommys neck that dribbled from his ears. 

“niki l’d me here, ‘nd the n’ke went off,” tommy mumbled, moving his arm up to grasp onto sams forearm, still pressing his face into sams hand.

sams eyebrows knotted in concern, “niki did this?” tommy hummed in response, letting his eyes slip shut. his shoulder slumped and he gently moved his hand so tommys head was facing forwards instead of slanted, “we- we need to get you back, right now, i don’t- fuck, i don’t have any potions on me, can you stand?” with a glance at the blood soaking his legs and the burnt patches on his jean, he continued, “stupid question, sorry. you need to stay awake, tommy, okay? i’ll take you back to the portal, and puffy can help you, but you can’t go to sleep-”

tommy tightened his grip on sams forearm, smiling weakly, “there’s no s’rvivng th’s,” he gestured towards his blackened limbs which throbbed in pain. 

“don’t say that, tommy, we just need to get back now, and puffy can help, and you’ll be fine-”

“s’m, pleas’,” he mumbled, forcing his eyes open, “i’ve got m’nutes, m’ybe f’ve if im l’cky, i don’t-” his voice cracked, and tears welled up in his eyes, “i don’t w’nt to spend my l’st moments being c’rried to somewhere when i’d r’ther die h’re.”

sam teared up, tilting his head, face melting into a concerned expression, “are you sure? im sure puffy can help if we go now-”

“pleas’...” tommy begged, and sam couldn’t say no. “i have m’nutes, id d’e on the journey th’re, pleas’ j’st,,,sit w’th me,” he leaned against the tree, a tear slipping down his ashen cheek.

there was a moment silence before a miserable smile crossed sams face, not reaching his eyes, more like a slight quirk on his lips, “if- if i can’t get you to come back, and if that’s what you want, then of course, i’ll stay,” he moved, laying on the ground by tommys side, glancing over to look at the boys face.

tears slipped down his cheeks, running into his hairline around his ears, but there was a faint smile on his face. “‘m scared, s’m,” he admitted, “it h’rts.”

“i know, tommy, i know,” he mumbled in response, shifting his arm to lay in between them, palm up in offering. tommy took it, squeezing sams hand as tightly as he could. “what do you see? y’know, when you close your eyes.”

he was quiet, eyes shut, thinking over his words, “its...its just d’rk, and cold, but-bu-but i c’n see people,” he paused, “two people,” he clarified. 

sam wished he could see what tommy meant, but all he saw was stars and black spots, so he simply squeezed his hand to show he was listening.

“they’re...they’re h’ppy, and- and they’re waiting f’r me,” a smile ghosted his face, and he turned his head to face sam, “i don’t w’nna go,” he confessed, blood dribbling from his lips. 

he gulped, trying to ignore the lump in his throat, keeping his voice as steady as possible, “i know, tommy. i wish you didn’t have to, too,” he forced a soft smile, though it looked more like he was on the vere of tears.

“s’m?” he hummed in response, “c’n you t’ll niki i forgive her? i kn’w why she did it, i d’nt blame her, a l't of people w'nt me dead, if she d'dn't do it, s'meon' else would've, i'm gl'd it was h'r,” he tilted his head, wincing at the pain the minuscule movement. 

sam nodded slightly, “i promise ill tell her, tommy, dont worry,” he squeezed tommys hand again, “close your eyes, toms, it’ll be over soon,” his expression made it seem like he was ready to burst into sobs, but he forced a small smile onto his face.

tommy didn’t object, looking back up to the sky and shutting his eyes, after a moment, his eyes shot open again, “s’m?” he sounded alarmed, and his head turned to look towards the man, but his eyes were distant, looking past sams face. “s’m? s’m, it’s going d’rk, why is it d’rk? i don’t like the d’rk, s’m, m’ke it stop,” he begged, sobs wracking his body.

with a gulp, sam sat up, carefully helping tommy sit too, and then engulfing him in a tight hug, one which tommy accepted gratefully, burying his face in the crook of sams neck, knotting his hands in the back of sams shirt, “it’s okay, toms, it’s okay, you’re okay, it’ll be over soon, just close your eyes, it’s gonna be fine,” his voice wavered, and tears soaked tommys shirt, but he still held tommy in a careful hug. 

“‘m sorry, s’m,” tommy muttered into sams shoulder, and the grip on his shirt loosened slightly, “th’nk you,” he muttered, before the weight against sam suddenly became much heavier as he slumped onto sam, hands falling limply and twitching at his sides. the shaky breathing against sams neck cut out after a wheezy cough, the feeling gone. 

tommy was gone.

sam would never admit it, but he screamed, loud and raw, bitterness flooding his body. sure, tommy said he forgave niki for doing that to him, but sam sure as hell didn’t, unable to imagine why someone would submit a child to such a slow death that was quickly accepted. 

he was found next morning by tubbo and jack.

he was still hugging tommys body tightly.


End file.
